Too Many Things Unsaid
by derekngarcia
Summary: Derek has a nightmare and calls Penelope! how easy will Derek open up to Penelope Will Penelope be suprised when she finds out WHAT Derek has been dreaming about? Read and Review Please?
1. Nightmares

Too many things unsaid!

It was 2:30 am when Derek woke up sweating, crying and screaming again, the third time this week. 'This is getting worse; I can't keep going like this. He thought he sat up in his bed. He got up to get a glass of water. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight. He got back in to bed after drinking his water.

The only thing he could think of to do was call his baby girl. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. She answered on the 5th ring. 'Hello?' she answered in a tired voice sounding very sleepy.

He felt bad for waking her up so decided to stay quiet. 'Hello?' she said again. This time he sighed. She immediately knew who it was 'Derek, baby are you ok?' she asked more awake and in a soft tone. He answered and said 'yea baby, I'm sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep baby girl and I'll see you in the morning.' He rubbed his hands over his head and face when he heard her answer. 'Baby I am awake now and I don't want to wait to know why you called me till the morning please tell me and let me help you.' She said in a soft tone to try and calm him down. She got out of bed and put him on speakerphone whilst getting her keys for her car and Derek's apartment. He answered and said 'I promise I will tell you when I see you ok. I'm sorry for waking you up, try and go back to sleep pretty girl. Ill see you in the morning, love you goodnight baby girl.' He said quietly and softly. 'Ok I guess your right I am quiet tired actually. It's absolutely fine that you woke me up you know that if you have any problems you can call me. Ok handsome I'm going back to sleep love you. Bye' with that said she put the phone down and got in the car, on her way to Derek's apartment.

20 minutes later!

She got to Derek's door and went in her coat pocket to get her key. She opened the door and took of her shoes. She walked to the living room where Derek laid down on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him. He looked like a little boy who was ill taking a day of school. He looked like a cute little boy but with a haunted look on his face and that made her feel more sorry for him.

She moved closer and leaned down to where Derek was facing and kissed his arm. He jumped slightly and she said 'sorry for scaring you baby I didn't mean to I just had to check on you.' He stared at her for a couple of seconds and sat up, he let her sit under the blanket with him.

She got under the blanket and he wrapped his arm round her. She leaned in and cuddled him and he kissed her temple. 'Thank you for coming over baby but you didn't have to' he said gently. 'I'm ok now' he added hesitantly. She chuckled just a little and said 'hot stuff you do realize that, that is probably the worst lie you have ever told me. 'Cause I know you're not ok. You just wont say it.' She said carefully and gently.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before she got bored of it and curiosity took over her. 'Hot stuff what did you dream about?' she asked carefully. He sighed 'It's nothing much really. It's just about… us. But we are a lot younger… like teenagers… and I told you about Carl… and you said you would try… try to protect me however you could. Carl he… he forced me… and all I could think when he was doing it were your… your words… in my… my head telling me you were going to… to protect… me. But you never came… and it… it hurt me because I knew… I knew it wasn't your… fault because you didn't know. And then he takes us to the… the woods and he ties… ties your hands and feet to a chair… I try… I try to stop him… but he said if I tried to… to get you untied he would… would hurt you… and I… I didn't want you to get… even more hurt… and then he came over… over and he started hitting… hitting me… I tried to stop him but he was stronger than me… and he kept hitting me in the stomach… until… until I fell to the ground… I buried my… my head into my knees… and that was… that was possibly… the worst choice I could have made… because he started… he started kicking… kicking me in the head… I could hear your voice… telling him to stop hurting me… and that's when I wake up…' he said with a broken, haunted and sad voice. He had tears streaming down his face whilst telling Penelope what his nightmare was about. She wiped the tears of his face carefully whilst crying herself. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest whilst they cried on his leather couch.

After they had calmed down a bit she asked 'how long have you been having these nightmares for?' with a shaken voice. He answered with 'for at least 3 ½ months now. And at least 4 times a week.' She tried to sit up but fell down again when she felt a pair of arms drag her back down and hug her again. She looked at him in shock. He looked confused and said 'what?' '3 ½ months and 4 times a week? And you haven't said ANYTHING to me about this? I could help you. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I was thinking something was going on because you have been looking tired. More tired than the rest of the team and more haunted but have you told anyone else like Hotch he really needs to know.

He shook his head. He knew the team and Penelope especially would notice something but he didn't realize they noticed this much. He shouldn't be surprised really they were all profilers after all. 'No baby I haven't told anyone. And I didn't want to tell you because I thought I could deal with it myself. And I didn't want to trouble you with my own nightmares. I'm pretty sure you have enough going on I don't want to stress you out even more.' He said in a quiet tone. Her face showed understanding and she said softly 'baby I understand that I was going through something stressful but I would have dropped anything and everything if you told me. You wouldn't be troubling me with your nightmares. I love you and you are my best friend you should know that I don't mind if you call me every night and told me you had a nightmare.' He felt a little bad for not telling her because he knew she would do anything for him. He said with a soft tone 'I know baby and I promise I will tell you next time I have a nightmare. I love you too and you're my best friend baby girl. I could never thank you enough. Especially how you look out for me when I need help. How did I get so lucky? I am so lucky to have you in my life baby girl. I don't know what I would do without you.' He kissed her softly on the cheek.

'You were you baby. And I'm glad you will call me next time. I am so lucky to have you in my life too.' She smiled at him softly.

They carried on talking for about half an hour before they decided to go to bed because they had work in the morning and they were getting tired. Penelope slept with Derek in his bed because he didn't want to sleep alone that night.


	2. The morning after

Sorry for not updating for a while, I have been busy!

Chapter 2!

The next day Derek woke up when he heard his phone ring. He went to sit up when he looked down and saw that Penelope was sleeping peacefully in his arms he slowly laid back down and rested his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes as the phone stopped ringing he was starting to fall asleep when his phone started ringing again. He sat up slowly trying not to wake Penelope.

Penelope started to wake up when she felt Derek get up. She opened her eyes and got her glasses. She looked at Derek. He was getting his phone. She yawned and smiled at Derek. 'Morning baby! Do you feel better?' he smiled and answered 'Morning princess! I feel a lot better actually. I didn't have another nightmare so thank you' he said with a genuine smile and kissed the top of her head. She looked surprised and said 'Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything!' he shook his head and said you came down even though I told you not to and you stayed and listened to me so yea baby you have done something. And it helped me a lot.' He smiled at her. She replied and said 'oh. Its alright, I'm glad I could help.'

'We should probably get…' His phone ringing again interrupted Derek.

'Derek'

'Morgan where the hell are you and Penelope? You are both so late to work. This is not acceptable. I have been trying to get hold of both of you for a long time now. Emily has gone to Penelope's apartment and said she is not there. We were all getting worried about you both. So get into work right now you are late enough as it is. You are so lucky we don't have a case right now.' Hotch's angry tone came through the phone. Penelope gasped and looked shocked. Derek took his phone of his ear halfway through Hotch's speech and put it on speakerphone. He looked at Penelope and made a funny face that made Penelope laugh Derek tried not to laugh as well and covered his hand over Penelope's mouth. He smirked at her.

'Who is that laughing? Its not funny.' This made Penelope and Derek laugh even more.

He looked at Penelope with a massive grin on his face and winked at Penelope and said 'Sorry Hotch that was a sexy girl I slept with last night.' Penelope's eyes widened and she slapped him and he said 'Ow you just hurt my soul.' He said with a funny innocent face and she started laughing quietly again. The next thing they here is Hotch coughing and choking. They look at each other in shock and Derek said 'are you okay Hotch?' he asked with concern in his voice.

'I'm fine Morgan. I don't need to know what you were doing yesterday you don't have to tell me I don't want to know and I don't want any images in my mind thank you very much.' Penelope started laughing even more and nearly fell of the bed. Derek saw it and burst out laughing and said 'ok sir I'm on my way. Sorry for being late.' He put down the phone whilst laughing.

He looked at the time and said 'SHIT! Baby we really need to go its half 9 we were supposed to be in at half 7.' Penelope's laughing slowed as she heard what he said. 'Ok I should go I need to get my clothes at home I'm still in my PJS. I am not going to work in my pajamas.' She wiped the tears of her face and he pouted at her with a sad look on his face and said babyishly 'But you look so cute with your pajamas on cant you just come into work with them.' He said with a grin. She slapped him again and said 'Are you serious? I will get fired if I walk into work first of all late and second in my PJS.' She said with a smile on her face.

'Yea I know ok I can drop you off and then we can drive to work together. You can be at the doctors and I could have just lost my car keys and couldn't drive. Or my car wouldn't start and I was waiting for someone to fix it. Yea the car wouldn't start sounds better. Ill do that.' He grinned wickedly at her.

'Baby what did you eat last night? Seriously we work for the FBI and we work with profilers they will know something is up. And they will definitely know we have been lying. We are telling the truth Derek!'

'But…'

'No buts D we are already late as it is. You could have gotten us fired when you said you slept with someone and if you said it was Me. Your such a prankster' she said with a slight laugh as she got out of bed. 'I'm going downstairs to make coffee.'

Derek got out of bed and said "ok" he got in the shower and five minutes he came down stairs and put his hand over Penelope's shoulders and said 'BOO!' she nearly jumped out of her skin and shouted. She looked up to see Derek doubled over in laughter. She slapped him and he continued to laugh. 'Baby what kind of pranking crazy mood are you in today. You scared the absolute SHIT out of me.'

He started calming down and said 'Sorry baby I just had to it was so tempting I couldn't help myself. And to answer your question I didn't eat anything yesterday I wasn't hungry. I am just in a crazy mood. And it's really fun to be in. Especially Hotch's reaction, 'I don't want any images in my mind thank you very much' aaaah that was so funny.' Derek started laughing again and she just shook her head amused.

'Ok D enough laughing now we need to get to work. We are already late enough as it is I don't think we need to be more late.'

'Can you drop me off at my place? And then we can go into work together.' She asked.

He calmed down and said 'Of course I can drop you off wifey. Let me just get the keys and then we can go.' As he said this Penelope took a sip of coffee when Derek called her wifey and choked. He started laughing again and patted her back. Once she recovered she slapped him playfully again and glared at him. 'Ok I seriously am stopping now that was the last one. But I really do want you to be my wife. Hey maybe we can skip work and get married omg that would be so fun.' She stopped and looked at Derek and he just grinned at her trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

'Seriously D are you on laughing gas this morning?' she asked with humor in her voice and her face amused.

'Hey you can talk. I wasn't the one that nearly fell of the bed laughing this morning.' He grinned at her. Whilst taking the keys and opening the door.


	3. At work Why are you late?

Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating,,, I have been busy!

I had this fantasy prank about Derek doing this on Penelope and ouldnt stop laughing so i had to write it in.

When Penelope and Derek got into work it was near half 10. They got of the elevator and went to the bull pen where the whole team sat doing paper work. They all looked up when they heard Penelope talking.

Hotch came out of his office and yelled 'Morgan, Garcia, to my office NOW!'

Penelope jumped a little and Derek wispered in her ear 'It's alright baby girl.' Penelope stopped and looked shocked. 'what are we gonna tell him Derek?' Derek took her hand and said 'we will tell him the truth. And we will tell him that it won't happen again. That way we won't get as told off by him and he will believe us.' He smiled at her and she felt a little less nervous about telling Hotch.

They made their way to Hotch's office and Derek knocked on the door.

'Come in!' Hotch called out.

Derek opened the door and let Penelope go first. He let go of Penelope's hand but she held his hand tightly. They walked in and sat down.

'I am going to start by telling you that if any of you are ever this late again you will get a 2 week suspension do you both understand?' Penelope and Derek both shook their heads and said 'yes sir we understand'.

He nodded 'Good, now the next thing I would like to know is why you are both late?'

Derek and Penelope looked at eachother and Derek whispered 'that means im going to have to tell him about the nightmare?' she nodded her head yes and he sighed and whispered back 'I'm only telling him about the one nightmare I had last night.' She raised her eyebrows at him and just shook her head.

Hotch spoke up and said 'is there anything you would like to tell me?'

'Hotch we really are sorry we're late. We didnt mean to be.' He sighed and then said 'Yesterday night I had a nightmare so I called Penelope and she came over so I explained to her what happened and then we were talking for a bit. And then we both went to my bed and…' before Derek could say another word, realisation hit Hotch 'OMG MORGAN YOU SLEPT WITH GARCIA?' he screamed so loud the team could hear it outside of the office. Derek and Penelope looked at eachother Derek tried his hardest not to laugh and Penelope looked shocked and started shaking her head. Derek continued and said 'and no we well fell asleep, and none of us woke up until we heard my phone ring and I answered it. When we got off the phone i went got dressed and Penelope had coffee. We then left to go to her house because she needed to change and then we came here.' Derek looked at Penelope and had a face that said 'thank god you didn't tell him about the pranks you were doing on me' he just grinned back with a look on his face saying 'dont get me started with these pranks again because I will laugh and probably get suspended.' She smirked back at him and squeezed his hand.

'MORGAN AND GARCIA' Hotch shouted to get their attention since they were in their own world and forgotten he was there. 'bluddy hell these two can have a conversation by just looking at eachother no words just a look.' Hotch thought to himself.

'yes sir sorry sir.'

'OK I understand that maybe because you had to go home and change and i understand the nightmare but something else must have happened because it doesnt take you both an hour to get here after I call you telling you, you are both late. So what happened.' Hotch said in a annoyed tone. Derek and Penelope both looked at eachother and smirked. 'Alright would you two stop doing that and tell me.'

'Hotch, Penelope was putting make up on and you know her she has to look PERFECTO for work. I kept telling her to hurry up so in the end she did.' Derek looked at Penelope and smirked she glared at him with a look that said 'dont make me slap you. And you telling me to hurry up I wasnt the one playing games all morning I kept telling you we needed to hurry up but you being the stubborn hard head wouldn't listen.' Derek smirked back and shook his head.

'MORGAN AND GARCIA ok you are free to go but if it ever happens again you are getting suspended. And Derek … I dont want to know what you and Penelope did.' He said with a smirk on his face. Derek started laughing and Penelope went bright red and she slapped Derek playfully.

A few hours later they got to go to lunch so Derek decided that he wanted to scare her.

Just as Derek was about to go to her office hotch called him into his office.


	4. Am I in trouble?

Chapter 4

I do not own Criminal Minds

Am I in trouble?

'Derek to my office now' Hotch called in a stern voice from his office.

Derek slowly got up from and walked over to Hotch's office. He knocked on the door and heard Hotch say 'come in'. He opened the door and sat down.

'What's up Hotch? Am I in trouble?'

'No Derek you are not in trouble! I wanted to know if you need to take time off and speak to someone about the nightmares you said you had.' Hotch told him in a soft tone.

Derek sighed and said 'Hotch its ok I don't need time off from work I'll be fine it was just a nightmare. And I did talk to someone about it. I spoke to Penelope about it and I felt fine after. I just don't feel comfortable about talking to someone about my nightmares, especially someone I don't know.'

Hotch sighed and said 'OK but I think you need to take some time off anyway! And that is an order. How long have you been having these nightmares for? And what are they about?'

Derek put his head down and said 'They are about Penelope, me and Buford' he said Buford with disgust in his voice. 'I have been having the nightmares for about 3 ½ months now but I am fine'

'Derek that is not OK. How often do you have these dreams? And what is Penelope doing in them dreams does anything happen to her?' Hotch asked with concern in his voice.

'We go to the cabin and Buford ties her to the tree and makes her watch what Buford does to me. I have the dreams 4 times a week and its the same every time it just gets more detailed.' Derek said with a sigh.

'OK you have to take time off just for a week and if they get any worse you have to speak to someone.' Hotch said.

'Oh and Derek there is one more thing I would like to speak to you about before you and Penelope can go to lunch.'

Derek looked confused and said 'ok what do you want to speak to me about?'

Hotch smiled and asked 'Listen before you go and deny it but we all know that you do but we are seriously getting tired of waiting. When are you going to ask Penelope out and finally tell her you're in love with her?'

Derek sighed and said 'Never. For several reasons. 1 I am definitely not going to deny that I'm in love with my best friend. 2 she doesn't feel that way about me. 3 if we did go out and start a relationship and it didn't work then I am going to lose my best friend and I can't have that. 4 I have a broken soul and I need to sort myself out first because I can't go into a relationship with all these worries and problems. 5 it's against the rules.'

Hotch said 'She does like you. It's not against the rules, they can't stop you two from dating because she's a Technical Analyst and you're an agent. It won't end so you wont lose your best friend. The problems and worries I can understand but think about everything else. Like how happy you will be you can start a family before you say anything first I heard you saying that and second Reid told me. You both would be perfect for each other.' After a few moments of silence Hotch says 'I'll tell you what. We make a deal. If you ask Penelope out on a date I will ask Emily.' Derek grinned and said 'I'll think about it. I know how happy I will be if we start a relationship with her but it's also scary.' Hotch nodded and said 'I understand how you feel. You can go now.'

Derek nodded and said 'Thanks Hotch!'

Derek headed towards Penelope's office.

He walked into her office carefully and quietly and saw that she was standing on her chair trying to reach for something. Her legs were open slightly so he thought that was even better for his little prank. She couldn't see him as she was facing the other way. Derek walked quietly and bent down and put his head on the chair and said 'booooo' he sat fully in her chair and she stumbled landing on his lap she screamed so loud and jumped. Her heart was jumping and once she had recovered she slapped Derek and he just laughed even harder so tears were running down his face.

Once his breathing calmed down and he felt that he could talk he said 'I came in here to take you… to lunch and I also wanted to apologize for the pranks I've done today.' He said with puppy dog eyes and she forgave him instantly. 'ok baby i forgive you and yes i will go to lunch with you.'

Sorry this chapter is so short I will make the next one longer.

Thank you for all the reviews


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds unfortunately!

The Kiss

Derek went into Penelope's office and asked her if she wanted to go to lunch with him.

'I promise baby I am being serious when I say that we are going to lunch and when I said I was sorry. We are going to your favourite.' He smiled sincerely at her.

'Yay ok as long as you don't do any more pranks I am ok. And ones that DON'T scare the life out of me.' She said with a smirk on her face.

They got to lunch and they ordered chocolate chip pancakes.

'so whats work been like today? Cause I know I've been asked a lot of questions already.' Derek asked Penelope.

'Don't get me started on the team asking me questions. Em and JJ came rushing into my office without knocking first and scared the life out of me and started asking me all these questions. What about you?' Penelope looked at Derek with a fake annoyed face and a slight smile.

'I've had the same thing. Reid and Rossi both coming up to me saying 'so I heard you slept with Penelope haven't you been wanting to do that for a long time now… baby are you okay?' Derek stopped and asked when he saw Penelope choke on her drink. She looked up at him and said with a smile 'oh yea I'm fine sorry carry on with what you were saying' he nodded and before he could continue Penelope asked 'wait what did you say Reid and Rossi asked you?' Derek blushed and said 'they said "so I you slept with Penelope haven't you been wanting to do that for a long time now?" And then they… 'Derek looked at her shocked and confused face. 'OK and then Rossi said that I better take care of you otherwise he would kick my ass and then Reid asked… wait for it… did you ask Penelope out yet? That was it for me and I told them that I haven't asked you out ('yet' he added in his mind) and we did not sleep together.' Derek smiled and Penelope let out a relieved sigh. 'what did they ask you?' Derek asked interested to know.

She blushed and said 'well basically they were just asking how it was, why we turned up together, if you were treating me right and they said they were happy for us and that was it before I stopped them from talking all together and I told them that we didn't sleep together and that you are treating me right.' Derek seemed absolutely fine and nodded. She could tell something was up 'what's up baby you seem distracted?' she asked him with concern in her voice.

He smiled and said 'It's nothing much really. I'm having the rest of this week off because I told Hotch some of what happened and how long I had, had them and he said if I don't see someone about the nightmares then he would give me the week off. He said that he would give me the week off anyway. He made me tell him about the nightmares and what they were about, I told him that they were about you and Buford. That was before I came to tell you we were going to lunch.'

Penelope nodded and said 'I'm very happy that you told Hotch about the nightmares. But I am also happy that he made you take the week off because you need it. I can come by your place everyday to make sure your ok and get enough rest if you want?'

Derek smiled and said 'Thank you baby girl I'd love that. But just remember you don't have to if you don't want to. I love having you around and your company.'

After Work!

Derek dropped Penelope off at home so she could get a few things before she went back to Derek's.

Derek and Penelope ordered their favourite take out and a movie for on the way home.

Derek's House!

After they had dinner and drinks Derek said 'I have an idea. We are going to play a little game ok.' Penelope smiled and nodded. 'Right I'm going to tell you what I want to do to someone it can be anyone and you have to guess who it is.' Penelope grinned and said 'OK Hotstuff sounds fun'

'Right ok this woman is so damn sexy I can't think straight most of the time and when I see her I just want to kiss her. She makes everyone around her smile. She has such kissable lips and the brightest smile. To help I see her everyday and I have such crazy erotic fantasies about her' Derek sighed happily and grinned at Penelope. 'Can you guess who I am on about? 'Cause the answer is very obvious.'

Penelope replied 'of course its obvious to you because you know who you are on about. Is it someone on our team?' she asked and he looked at her and nodded his head yes. 'Ok what about JJ?' he looked at her shocked and shook his head no. 'How about Emily? Cause you know she is sexy and she has a bright smile.' Penelope grinned. Derek shook his no. She looked surprised and said 'I am not sure. I have said every single woman on our team hey how about Ashley?' Derek said 'We don't see her everyday. You've been through every single woman on our team apart from… you. I was speaking about you silly girl.' She gasped.

Before she had time to say anything he kissed her with as much passion he could give. First she didn't react because she was so shocked but she had waited for so long for this moment so she kissed him back.

He pulled back a few seconds later and he said 'thank you for the best kiss in my life. I can't tell you how long I have waited to do that.'

'I have…'


	6. Dates and Kisses

Chapter 6

Dates and Kisses

Sorry for not updating i have been on holiday for a week.

'I have wanted to kiss you for a very long time'

That was the…' Penelope never got to finish her sentence because he kissed her again. It was a sweet, passionate kiss. She returned the kiss and then broke apart for air.

Once Derek knew Penelope was breathing properly again Derek asked carefully. 'Penelope… Baby girl would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?'

Penelope gasped and looked shocked and asked 'you want to go out on a date with me? A geeky tech girl who is the complete opposite from your type?'

Derek replied 'you are not a geeky tech girl. You are a smart, beautiful, funny tech girl. Yes I would love to go on a date with you it would mean the world to me. I don't have a type baby girl. I go for personalities. Your personality, I love it, it's happy, bubbly, bright and a lot more. Your personality is perfect to me. The other girls don't have a personality.

I have been wanting to ask you out for a long time now but I had to try to fix myself and my problems because baby I can't go into a relationship the way I am and ruin it, put all my problems on you. I want to give you what you deserve. I want to give you all my love. I realised that I have come a little way but I also realised that I need you. I need you baby girl you are my solace.' He paused to catch his breath. 'would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow baby?'

Penelope was still shocked. She loved Derek and couldn't wait to go on a date with him. 'Oh Derek, I need you to, I am so glad to hear that and yes I will go out on a date with you tomorrow.' Derek grinned and said 'I promise not to let you down baby girl.' He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

'I can't wait either hot stuff. Oh yea before when I was saying something and you kissed me quiet' she grinned at him and carried on 'I was saying that was the best kiss of my life' he grinned and said 'good because it was mine to.' Then he laid a sweet kiss on her lips that he loved so much.

She looked at the time and said 'as much as I'd love to stay it's getting late and I have to go. Call me if you need anything. Remember we can't be late tomorrow.' She said with a cheeky grin.

He laughed and said 'ok baby. I promise to call if I need anything. I am going to be on time tomorrow.' They kissed and said goodbye.

2 Minutes later she came into his house again. She went to his living room and found him sitting on the sofa. 'baby err kinda have a problem and I need you're help.' Derek got up immediately and asked 'whats up baby girl? What do you need help with?' she grinned and said 'do you want to spend more time with me? 'cause I don't have a car. You drove us here'

Derek laughed and said in an amused tone 'I completely forgot. I'd love to spend more time with you. I will drop you off let me just get some trackies on.'

He came back a minute later with trackies on. Penelope looked him up and down then said "sexy" he laughed and replied 'not as sexy as you' he winked at her, watched her blush and then chuckled. He got his car keys, took her hand and led her to his car.

Once he came back home he was very happy. He got to kiss Penelope and got a date with her tomorrow. He had a massive grin on his handsome face.

He called the flower shop and ordered a bouquet of red roses to give to Penelope at work the next day.

He sent her a text 'goodnight baby girl sweet dreams. I'll pick you up at 8 if that's alright. Wear your hot red lipstick for me at work tomorrow makes me all hot ;) love D xxx' A few minutes later he got a reply from her saying 'of course I will wear red lipstick anything for you my love. 8 sounds fine xxx P. S glad to know you get hot, hot stuff;) xx.'

He smiled and replied 'Great! I love red on you! You do crazy stuff to me woman! You get me all hot ;) xxx'

He laid down on his soft comfortable bed and he got a new message from his baby girl. He read the message and chuckled 'hot stuff i like that you get hot! That's good but the fact that you get hot over me is even better. I'm gonna celebrate by myself! Just me, myself and I! Lol I'm only kidding.

I'm going to sleep now to dream erotic dreams of me and you tonight. I might add a little "hot stuff" running around. How great would that be? OK I'm seriously going to bed now xxx BG'

He chuckled and replied 'just so you know i would love to have a little you running round too! Your crazy silly girl xxx it would be more than great. Go to sleep now xx HS.' He went to bed with a satisfied smile on his face.

Both Derek and Penelope fell asleep with smiles on their face dreaming of the date coming up and babies.


	7. Date night

Too Many Things Unsaid!

Chapter 7

Date night

At work the next day Penelope came in with red lipstick on and a sexy blue dress for Derek.

Both were extremely excited for their date tonight and couldn't stop smiling.

When Penelope came to her office the next morning she saw that she had a bouquet of red roses with a card saying 'These roses might be beautiful to you but you are more beautiful to me love HS xxx' she smiled and sent Derek a text saying 'thank you hot stuff they're beautiful xxx I LOVE the card too. Xxx'

Derek arrived at the BAU with a big smile on his face. He saw Penelope and thought 'damn she's sexy as hell'. He called out to her and when she saw him she smiled and walked over to him.

'good morning baby girl.' She grinned and said 'I'll show you a good morning hot stuff.' He leaned forward and whispered 'you already have baby girl. Damn you look sexy like always especially the lipstick' Penelope tried not to shiver at his words but failed miserably. 'my office NOW' he growled and followed her into her office where she locked the door.

He smashed his lips to hers and she returned the kiss willingly.

When he broke the kiss he said 'so baby girl I had a very erotic dream last night. I'll give you a clue it has me and you.' He grinned. She grinned back and said 'that's funny 'cause I did to' he laughed and said 'that's good mine included a beautiful, cute little baby girl.' She grinned 'I did to but I had a little hot stuff instead'

He kissed softly and said 'I have to go now baby.' She nodded and kissed him one more time.

Before he left he turned around 'I don't have red lipstick on my mouth do I?' He asked with a serious tone but a smirk on his face. She looked at his lips and burst out laughing. She laughed until her stomach hurt and she had to sit down. She carried on laughing until Derek kissed her quiet. When she stopped laughing he pulled away and asked 'mirror?' she smirked at him and nodded her head.

She went to get her mirror from her bag and handed her mirror to him. He looked in the mirror and said 'OH HOLY SHIT!' he said in shock. Penelope tried not to laugh and asked 'baby do you want a wipe?' He nodded his head quickly and she gave him a wipe. He nodded his thanks and wiped his mouth.

She looked at her mirror and applied her lipstick. He stood and stared at her until she was finished. "good?" he nodded his head and said "perfect". 'ok go now before Hotch or anyone knocks on the door.' He nodded and left her office to do his paper work.

She texted him asking him what time he was going to pick her up. '8. You look hot in that dress. Gets me all hot so what do you think those kissable lips do to me huh? ;) xxx.'

She came out of her office and saw Derek was at Reid's desk he looked up and smirked when he saw her blush.

'Really?' He grinned at her blushing face and said 'Can't help it baby girl. It's the truth.' She blushed even more and said "ok" he grinned and replied 'You're the best baby girl.' She grinned and said 'I already know that and so does everyone else.' Then she turned around and walked back to her office.

Everyone turned and stared at Derek with a questioning look. He shrugged and said 'I dont know. Don't look at me.' Derek's phone went off and he looked at the text message. 'just so you know you make me hot too especially your kisses OMG! Don't get me started on that xxx'.

He grinned and went back to his office. He answered 'best damn thing I've heard all day. The best thing that has happened to me today is your sexy lips on mine. I'd love to get you started. Can't wait for later baby so excited xxx' she replied 'I'm glad you love my lips hot stuff. I'm excited too. I think I'm going crazy here. Xxx'

He went into her office to see her dancing because she was happy. He kept his laugh extremely quiet and recorded her dancing. She spun round and almost landed on her ass. He stopped recording and started laughing. He scared the shit out of her as she didn't know he was there.

'oh baby I didn't know you were here you scared me.' He smirked and said 'sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Carry on dancing. Don't mind me I was entertained.' His smirk grew bigger.

She tried to slap him but he caught her wrist. She blushed and he smiled at her sweetly. 'I love when you blush, you look extra cute and adorable.' He told her seriously, so she believed him, then kissed her.

Hotch came out of his office and asked Derek to come to his office.

Derek reluctantly went to Hotch's office. He walked into Hotch's office. 'What's up Hotch?'

Hotch looked up at him and asked 'why are you in work Derek? I gave you the week off. That means you stay at home not come to work.'

Derek sighed and replied 'I forgot that you gave me the week off. Let me just work for today and then I promise I will not be in work for the rest of the week starting Monday. Since its Friday.'

Hotch nodded 'ok you can only work today but I want you to go home early ok.'

Derek sighed again and said 'fine. But what if we have a case can I come in and work.'

'If we have a case you can stay at the office and help Penelope so that way you are still helping out on the case and I will tell the rest of the team that I gave you the week off for personal health reasons if they ask.'

Derek nodded his head and said 'ok I will stay with Penelope but it won't be the same as being on the case. Is there anything else you need?'

Hotch looked up surprised and shook his head 'no you are free to go now.'

Derek nodded and left Hotch's office.

7:45 pm

Penelope was getting nervous she had 15 minutes to put her red boots on. She put her red lipstick and her red dress on already.

She put her red boots on and sat on the sofa. She looked at the time again and saw that she had 5 minutes left and sighed.

Outside!

Derek was nervous. He breathed in and out and calmed himself down. He sent a text to Hotch saying 'Thanks for your advice Aaron. I haven't asked Penelope out yet but I will when I am ready, and when I don't have enough problems but you go and ask Emily out, you two will be very good for each other. Every one will be happy. She likes you to by the way it's very obvious.' He felt a little less nervous when he had sent that text to Hotch and he felt less nervous again when he knocked on Penelope's door. He was 5 minutes early but it didn't matter.

Inside Penelope's apartment!

She sighed as she heard a knock on her door. She smiled as she opened the door for him. 'Wow… you still look absolutely stunning baby girl I love your red boots and the dress.' He said as he handed her a red rose.

'Thankyou you look very hot yourself.' He was wearing a black suit.

He smiled and held his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and closed the door. When she turned around he kissed her gently before putting a blindfold on. 'You trust me right?' Derek asked with confidence.

'Of course I do' she said with a smile. He kissed her and then took her hand. He guided her to the elevators and up to the roof. It was dark with stars filling the night sky. 'Perfect. Just how I wanted it.' He thought. He let go of her hand and went to light the candles. He ran back to her and took her blindfold off.

'wow… It's beautiful Derek.' She said with awe in her voice and a smile on her face. 'no one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thankyou!'

'It's no problem baby. They should've done these types of things because you deserve it and like I said yesterday I want to give you everything you deserve.' He said with sincerity in his voice and a smile on his face.

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes, kissed him gently and said "thankyou" again.

He took her hand and pulled her chair out so she could sit down. Then poured a glass of her favourite wine.

He then took his seat and said 'I hope you want your favourite pizza tonight' she grinned and replied 'you know me too well handsome. Thankyou'

He gave her a slice of pizza and took some for himself. They made small talk and flirted, as usual, whilst they had dinner.

After they had finished dinner, Derek took her hand and led her to the blanket he had laid out with two pillows on.

'This is a perfect night baby thankyou.' He smiled and said 'I'm glad you like it. No problem. Lets lay down baby girl.' He took her hand and they lay there looking up at the beautiful stars.

He was getting nervous again. He was going to tell her soon he was in love with her.

They lay there in silence for a bit.

'Are you cold baby?' he asked and she shook her head no then shivered, he chuckled and then gave her his jacket. She tried to refuse but he wouldn't let her.

She finally agreed and put it on once she shivered again.


	8. Date night part 2

Too Many Things Unsaid

Chapter 8

Date Night part 2

A few minutes later she could tell there was something on his mind that he was trying to forget about and put behind him for now.

'Baby what are you thinking about?' he looked at her and then sighed 'It's nothing much really. It's fine now.' She shook her head and said 'Don't lie to me Derek.' He looked at her then faced the other way.

He looked at her again when she put her hand on his face. 'I don't think I should talk about it now. How about I tell you tomorrow? I promise.' She nodded her head and sat up, he was fiddling with her hands. 'OK but I need to ask one question. Is it about Buford?' He stopped playing with her hands when she said his name and she knew it was. 'ok thanks. You can tell me about it tomorrow ok.' He nodded and she laid her head back on his chest.

_**10 minutes later! **_

'Baby can I tell you something? I mean I don't want to tell you if you don't… I don't want to make it awkward or uncomfortable because I told you. I just can't keep it to myself anymore but…' Penelope had enough of his rambling and kissed him silent.

When they broke apart he laughed and said 'you really know how to keep me quiet. Thank you baby for keeping my mouth shut. And I'm sorry for babbling.' He smiled at her.

'Its OK baby. You know you can tell me anything. You won't ruin anything and I'm sure it wont be awkward.' She smiled at him and he instantly relaxed.

'ok here I go…' she laughed and he looked at her with a confused look. She shook her head and said 'dont worry just a funny thought when I told Strauss to talk dirty to me.' She started laughing and he laughed too. 'you really know how to calm me down.' She smiled and said 'yea thought you could calm down. You seemed really nervous so I thought it might help'.

He started kissing her and she returned the kiss. 'Ok. What. Were. You. Going. To. Tell. Me?' she asked between kisses. He kissed her sweetly one more time before sitting up straight with Penelope.

He took a deep breath and said 'Baby girl… I'm very madly, deeply in love with you…'

Sorry for leaving it there and sorry for making this chapter so short I just wanted to get it out-of-the-way.

Next one's coming up soon.


	9. I love you Baby Girl

Too many things unsaid

Chapter 9

I'm in love with you baby girl!

He took a deep breath and said 'baby girl… I'm very madly deeply in love with you… '

Penelope gasped.

'Baby girl… you ARE the best thing that's happened to me. You are so beautiful baby… you are all I ever think about, I think about you 24/7. You are there for me whenever I need you.

I love you're personality. You are always happy and when you are happy I am happy. I hate to see you sad. I love your smile too, it can light up a whole city. You always see something good in everyone and everything. I admire you. I love everything about you. You're hair, you're style you're sense of humor. I especially love your curves.

To me you are perfect and so damn sexy. I am so in love with you I go crazy. I would love to settle down but only with you and have baby girl's and hot stuff's running around.

My mum also said that Des will personally come over here and kick my ass if I didn't tell you and then she would tell you that I was in love with you and that every time I go home I want to bring you with me and that I never stop talking about you.'

He saw tears in her eyes and immediately said 'oh baby I'm sorry for making…' she shut him up by kissing him. When they pulled she said 'baby boy these are happy tears. I'm very madly deeply in love with you too. It means the world to me that you told me that because I feel the same way. You see it's not awkward. It's made our date better.' She smiled at him and he smiled back. He pulled her into a passionate kiss that she gladly returned.

When the kiss ended she smiled brightly. 'would you like to be my girlfriend baby girl?' Her eyes widened and she nodded 'I would love to be your girlfriend. He grinned and kissed his girlfriend softly.

A few minutes later he said 'do you want to keep out relationship away from the team… just for a bit and see if they notice anything?' he asked with a slight smile. She grinned and said 'I think that is a great idea handsome.' She laid her head against his chest. She tilted her head so she could look at him.

She smiled and asked 'what do you think your moms reaction will be when you tell her?' He chuckled and said 'when I call her im going to put her on loud-speaker. Once I tell her she will most probably let out an ear-piercing scream. If I go deaf you will be telling her that she made me deaf and then she will say 'finally. I'm so happy for you both mind you I might not hear that bit.' He chuckled slightly. She laughed and said 'I'm sure she won't scream that loudly.' He laughed slightly and said 'you haven't and don't want to hear her scream. Trust me when I say she does. But she will be happy for us.' She smiled and then nodded. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Derek yawned and checked the time it was near half 11. He wrapped his arms around Penelope and she sighed happily. She looked up to see his eyes closed. 'Baby are you sleeping?' she asked him. He opened one eye and said "no" she laughed and asked 'what time is it?' he checked the time and said 'half 11. Are you tired now?' she shrugged and said 'just a little bit' he nodded and said 'ok. Do you want to go?' she shook her head no and he said 'are you sure? Because I don't mind. Whatever you want!' he smiled at her lovingly and she nodded 'ok we can go back in 5 minutes. Can you stay with me tonight?' she asked sweetly.

He grinned and nodded 'Of course I can. If you want me to that is?' she smiled and said 'yea I want you to' he nodded and said "ok"

A few minutes later they got up. Derek blew the candles out and took her back to her apartment. Once they got in she asked if he would like a drink, he shook his head no.

They stayed up until half 12 before Derek got up and got pillows and a quilt. She looked shocked, pouted and then shook her head. 'Nu Uh' he looked confused and then asked 'nu uh what?' she gave him one look and then he understood. He grinned and said 'OK if you want me to then I will' she smiled brightly and clapped her hands 'yay! I want to be warm tonight and safe. You make me feel warm and safe.' He laughed and said 'Ok crazy girl whatever you want.' He picked up the quilt and pillow and put it back in the room he got it from. He came back and took her hand and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

They went into her room and Penelope went into the bathroom to change. She came out with PJs that had pink and yellow fishes on. He laughed when he saw them and said 'cute! They look good on you!' he grinned. She laughed and got into bed with him and then laid her head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed her head. 'Goodnight baby girl' she smiled and said 'Goodnight hot stuff.' He wrapped his arms round her and kept her warm all night.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their face, dreaming of their night and their happy, exciting and adventurous future.


	10. past, kissing

Too Many Things Unsaid

Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating I went on holiday.

Could be triggering

Don't own criminal minds

Breakfast, Movies, Kissing, Talking

The next morning Penelope woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes Derek had laid the table and put syrup, jam, honey, sugar and chocolate spread. She didn't remember having that in her house he must have gone to the shops she thought to herself.

She walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He grinned and turned around. 'good morning baby girl' he said to her 'I'll show you a good morning hot stuff.' She said back. He leaned down and kissed her softly and she returned the kiss.

'Breakfast. Is. Ready. Now. Baby. Girl' he told her between kisses. They kissed one last time before going to have breakfast. 'Thanks for breakfast baby it was really nice' Penelope told him with a smile. 'Its alright baby'

After breakfast they decided to go back to bed and watch movies. They missed most of the movie because they were making out like teenagers. They gave up on watching movies.

They spent the next 3½ hours making love. 'OMG I'm completely breathless. I've been to heaven and beyond and now I'm back in heaven.' She said getting her breath back. Derek laughed and said 'good baby girl cause I am also in heaven now. I'm also lying with the girl of my dreams so I am extremely happy right now' he kissed her cheek. She looked at him and said 'aw your cute love bug I am lying right next to the man of my dreams.' She snuggled up against him and they both fell asleep with peaceful smiles on their faces.

A few hours later Penelope woke up with a smile on her face. She had the best life ever. She got out of bed and put her pink fluffy gown on and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She felt her tummy rumble and decided to order pizza for lunch. She called the pizza place and got their favorites. She went back to the bedroom and saw Derek was awake. She smiled and went to sit on the bed next to Derek. 'I ordered pizza for us' he grinned and said 'you're the best' she laughed and said 'tell me something I don't know' he smirked and answered ' but you know everything you are the oracle of all-knowing aren't you?' she laughed and replied 'good answer'. After a few minutes of silence he asked 'when did you wake up anyway?' she looked up at him and said 'like 5 minutes before I came in here why?' he shrugged and said 'just wondering. I thought the bed had gone cold.' He said with a smile. She smiled back and kissed him.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang for the pizza. Derek looked at Penelope and she groaned 'do I have to get up. I'm so comfortable here.' He chuckled and said 'yup cause I don't have clothes on.' She sighed and got up. She gave the pizza man the money and a tip and when back to the bedroom. ' I got our favorites' she smiled and he smiled back 'mmm thank you baby girl.' She sat back down on the bed and handed him his pizza. He kissed her once and started eating his pizza.

When they finished their pizza they got in the shower.

A few hours later they were sitting in her living room playing card games. 'So handsome want to tell me about Buford? What you told me yesterday. You said you would tell me.' He looked up at her and nodded his head. He took a deep breath and asked her. 'What do you want to know?' she thought about it for a few seconds before answering 'ok how about what he did?'

He sighed and kissed her 'well he did a lot of things to me. He hugged me tightly and put his hands on my butt. He kissed my cheek. He was just very affectionate. It felt wrong, weird and I didn't like it. This is only at the beginning. It was bad but not that bad. I wanted and missed my dad a lot at that time so it was difficult. I didn't want to tell my mum either. I just stayed in my room when I was at home. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to judge me or think differently of me. I had to be strong for my whole family as well since my dad wasn't there.' He sighed and took a deep breath. It was hard for him to talk about since he never spoke about it to anyone but he felt at peace and felt it was easier to talk to Penelope about it since he trusted her so much. He knew she wouldn't judge him and think any different of him.

'I'm so sorry baby. It must have been awful to feel so alone like that and not having anyone to talk to. How old were you?' she asked with emotion in her voice and he knew she was talking of her own experience. Looked at her and said ' nearly 13 so it's not easy' she nodded her head and said ' that's understandable. What did he do when it got worse?' she asked carefully not wanting him to shut down.

'He started getting worse. A lot worse. He sometimes recorded me. He made me say bad things. Really bad things about my dad sometimes or my family and when I said no he would burn me, kick me, punch me whatever he could think of. He told me to say something really bad about my mum and I refused so he beat me. He also tried to kick me down the stairs once. And then he told me to beat a little kid up really bad and if I didn't he would do something to my sisters so I did and I got in trouble by the police. I never told my mum what happened because then she would tell me not to see Buford anymore which sounds really good but I didn't want that which sounds really bad I know but he made me who I am today and he was also like a father figure to me before he started.' He sighed. 'That's really bad' she didn't know what else to say. He only nodded and gave her a quick kiss which she returned.


	11. Breakfast

Too many things unsaid

Chapter 11

Breakfast

The next day Penelope got up and got dressed she put on a white summer dress with bright butterflies. They had another day off and she didn't know what they could do. She looked on the Internet for some movies they could rent and then she made a cup of coffee.

Derek got up and out of bed, had a shower then got dressed he came into Penelope's living room and sat on the sofa to cuddle her. He laid his head against her chest and looked up at her with a grin 'Good morning baby girl did you sleep well?' she smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. 'I'll show you a good morning hot stuff. I slept amazing because I had my chocolate god of a hero next to me. How about you did you sleep well?' he grinned and replied 'I slept amazing because I was sleeping with my god given solace and my goddess' he smiled at her and she leaned down for another kiss.

'I thought we could go out for breakfast today' Derek suggested to Penelope. She looked surprised and smiled at Derek 'I'd love to hot stuff'. Derek nodded his head and said 'we can go in like 5 minutes I just need to get ready.' She looked confused as he left the room. 'Get ready? He's already ready' he came back in 3 minutes later and said 'Ok I'm ready to go now if you are' Penelope turned her laptop off and stood up. 'I'm ready'.

Café 

They got a table and sat down. They talked and flirted until the waiter came to their table.

'Good morning both of you. How are you Derek? You must be Penelope, nice to meet you! I'm Anna' she said when she saw her surprised look and nodded her head. She shook hands with Penelope and smiled nicely at her.

'I am very well thank you Anna, how is Robbo and Luke?' Derek smiled brightly and looked at Penelope. 'I see he finally told you? Yea Robbo is ok and Luke is fine too he is growing so much now he was six in March.' Penelope turned bright red and looked shocked.

'Baby girl its ok I've known her for a long time she has a cute son called Luke and a husband called Robbo.' Derek told Penelope a little amused. Penelope nodded 'nice to meet you Anna.'

Anna nodded and then said 'Anyway what would you like to eat because I know what you both like.' Penelope was about to say something when Anna said 'don't worry Derek has told me what you like. Whenever he comes in he tells me something new about you.' Penelope nodded and said "oh".

'We would like chocolate chip pancakes please.' Derek smiled when he saw Penelope's smile brighten. Anna nodded and left with their order.

'Baby that was Anna she is a family friend of ours we have known each other for a very long time she is one of Des' old friends. She has a little kid who is so funny he has dark hair just like Anna. They are really nice.' Derek explained when he saw Penelope's confused face.

'Oh that's nice, she seems like a nice person.' Penelope nodded and smiled.

They're breakfast and coffee came and they ate and talked about nothing, everything and anything. After breakfast they went for a walk around the park.

'I love this park, well I love any park you know seeing all the children running around playing with their friends they all seem so happy. It's nice to see with all the bad things that we see everyday, its nice to know that at least not everyone is bad and families can be complete and happy. I mean all families have problems but in the end they always sort it out, well most of them because some of them don't even get a chance to sort it out before some sick person, who is ill, gets to kill them.' Penelope told Derek as they sat on the bench.

Derek kissed her and said 'I know what you mean but we are the ones that help put them bastards away so then at least they have a little peace knowing who killed them. No family is ever going to be perfect, but as long as they know that they love each other than it should be ok and when they are ready they will say sorry and move past it.'

'Yea I know you're right. But what if when they are ready to say sorry they are already dead. It must be so hard for them to know that they never got to say sorry to them.' Penelope replied she knew Derek was right.

'Yea it must be hard for them if they never got the chance to say sorry and I love you to them but they know before they go that they are both sorry and they still love each other more than anything.' Derek told her and whispered 'I love you'

She smiled at him and said ' you're right. I love you too baby' she kissed him quickly then they both left the park to go back to the car to go to the movie shop to rent a movie.

Once at home they got popcorn, sweets, chocolate and drinks to have whilst they watch the movie.

Penelope sat on the sofa waiting for Derek so she could start the movie. She chose to watch 27 dresses because she loved the movie and Derek said that he liked the movie a bit. She decided to put the popcorn, sweets and chocolate on the table and then went to get the drink for Derek. She decided that she wanted coke instead.

'Baby where are you. I'm waiting.' Penelope called Derek.

Derek came round the corner and grinned 'sorry I was a little hot so I had to change.'

Penelope laughed as Derek sat down next to her. She looked at him and kissed him gently. When they parted she pressed play on the movie.

Penelope rested her head on Derek's chest and listened to his heartbeat whilst watching the movie. Derek moved his hand up and down Penelope's arm and before halfway through the movie she fell asleep. Derek noticed and put a blanket over Penelope to keep her warm. He turned the movie off and closed his eyes and soon after fell asleep too.

Penelope woke up to go to the bathroom and noticed there was a blanket on her, the T.V was of and Derek was asleep. She smiled and went to the bathroom. When she came back she saw Derek was still asleep and started to make lunch.

She decided to go out and get some ingredients for lunch. She wrote Derek a note. 'Baby don't worry about me I have just gone out to the shop quickly and I will be back soon love you xxx BG'

She drove to the shop to get some more coke, wine and beer for Derek. She got the ingredients she needed and went back home. When she got home she saw Derek was up and watching some sport on T.V. When he saw her he immediately got up to help her and put their things away. She went back to the car to get the bag with the ingredients for lunch. She came back in and got the things out and started making the chicken salad she thought they could have for a light lunch. 'Do you want some help with anything baby girl?'

She turned around and said 'you can start by giving me a kiss' Derek grinned and kissed her passionately. 'Anything else you want me to do?' she nodded and said 'I want a hug as well and then you can get a bowl and a knife please.' She asked with puppy dog eyes. Derek grinned and said 'of course I can do that. Anything for you sweetness.' He gave her a hug and then went to get the bowl and knife for her. 'What next?' he asked her when he had done his easy tasks she had set him.

She frowned and thought of something he could do. 'aah can you cut the peppers for me please?' he smiled and nodded 'yup I can do that for you. All of them?' she shook her head and said 'no maybe just 3 and can you cut the tomatoes for me' he nodded his head and said 'I will' then Derek left the room. She was so confused 'he just said that he will and then he leaves?' she shook her head and carried on cutting the cucumbers.

He came back a minute later with his iPod and pressed play. She laughed when she heard what song was playing. 'Baby you actually like this song?' he put his hands up in mock surrender and said 'Its catchy you can't tell me that it's not catchy it's a bit annoying once you've listened to it a lot but it's still a good song.' She laughed and said 'ok Katy Perry's Peacock its catchy but it doesn't mean it's a good song. It doesn't mean I don't like the song because I do. I was just surprised that you liked it.' Derek laughed and shook his head whilst cutting the peppers.


	12. Ice cream, walk, park

Too Many Things Unsaid!

Chapter 12

Walk, Ice cream, park

Once dinner was ready Derek set the table and Penelope brought the food to the table. Derek got the wine and beer. He poured a glass of wine for Penelope and opened the beer for himself.

'Oh great we have work tomorrow' Penelope sighed.

Derek just grinned and said 'remind me when im having dinner great idea. I don't have work tomorrow im off for the week.'

Penelope looked shocked 'I'm calling in sick for the week they can get someone else to do my work for me. I don't want to go to work.'

Derek laughed and said 'If there is a case i have to go in but I'm not allowed to go on the case I'm staying with you. Hotch's orders not mine. Thats gonna be fun.'

Penelope replied 'well now that you say that, I guess it's not going to be that bad, I like the boss man even more now.' Penelope smiled at Derek.

Once they finished dinner they cleared the table and sat down on the sofa. They played card games, talked and listened to music.

Derek kissed Penelope softly and asked ' do you want to go for a walk baby?'

Penelope smiled, nodded her head and said ' yea sure, I'd love to go for a walk. Where are we going? Can we go get some ice cream?' Derek took her hand and smiled at her.

'Of course we can go and get some ice cream. Don't know we can go to the park if you want might be fun there late at night. Plus… I'll protect you if you get scared.'

Penelope laughed and said 'yay i want to go to the park' she smiled brightly and gave him a hug.

Derek grinned brightly and led Penelope to the door. They walked down to the ice cream shop. 'what ice cream do you want baby girl?' Derek asked Penelope as they got there.

'I want… banoffee ice cream please' Penelope answered and Derek grinned.

'hello can I have 1 banoffee and 1 banana split please' Derek told the ice cream man. The ice cream man nodded and gave them their ice cream and Derek paid.

Penelope took her ice cream from Derek and said 'thank you baby!' she smiled at him then kissed him softly.

'Its alright baby girl' he smiled back and wiped some ice cream on her nose. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at her when she screamed.

She grinned and did it back. They walked and laughed all the way to the park.

When they got to the park there were only a few people left.

Penelope got excited and ran to the swings. Derek laughed and walked far too slowly for Penelope's liking she wanted him to push her. 'baby hurry I want you to push me'. Derek laughed and hurried over to the swing. 'you want me to push you on the swing or push you over the edge?' Derek whispered in Penelope's ear quietly. Penelope blushed and replied 'you can push me however you like baby, you choose' Derek grinned and started pushing her on the swing.

After he pushed her on the swing for a bit they both went on the zipwire and then on the roundabout. Once they got off Penelope said 'oh my god that made me so dizzy' Derek walked over to her and asked 'you alright baby?' she smiled and said 'yea love bug I'm fine. Didn't that make you dizzy?' Derek chuckled and replied 'good, I guess I am a little dizzy actually. Wanna go home?'

Penelope walked over to him smiled, hugged him and said 'yea ok, I'm getting kind of tired i guess.' Derek nodded and took her hand. He kissed her softly on the lips, she returned the kiss. He grinned at her and they slowly walked out of the park, going back to Penelope's apartment.

They got back to her apartment. Derek went to the kitchen to get him and Penelope a beer each. Penelope went to the bedroom to change in to something more comfortable. Penelope went to the living room in her PJs and sat next to Derek on the sofa. She leaned against him and asked 'what are we watching?' he passed her, her beer and answered 'don't know yet haven't really found anything interesting' he was looking through the movie channels when she saw that the movie P.S I love you and pointed to the T.V. 'wait I saw P.S I love you can we watch that? It is such a good film' Penelope asked Derek sweetly and he replied 'yea I guess we can watch that, there's nothing else good right now that we can watch'. Penelope looked up at him with a bright smile on her face and kissed him gently, 'thank you you're the best ever' he smiled at her then wrapped his arms round her waist protectively.

Derek didn't mind watching this film with Penelope it was an alright film, he would rather watch something with action not drama and romance. 20 minutes into the film Penelope got cold so Derek put a blanket round her to keep her warm.

Halfway through the movie Derek started to feel tired and fell asleep, Penelope noticed his breathing change and realised he was asleep she looked at him and whispered goodnight in his ear then kissed his cheek. He smiled and told her he loved her. Penelope watched the rest of the movie and when the movie was over she of the T.V and everything else, when she finished she woke Derek up and told him to move to her bed with her.

They got into bed and fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms dreaming happily.


	13. Called in for a case

Too Many Things Unsaid

Chapter 13

The case

Thanks for all the reviews!

Penelope's phone rang and she grabbed her phone to answer it. She didn't look at the caller ID.

'Garcia' she answered sleepily.

'Garcia it's Hotch; we have a case a bad one. I need you

to come to the office as soon as possible. Has Derek told

you he is staying with you until this case is over. That's an order' Hotch told Penelope.

Penelope was more awake when Hotch had finished so she replied 'ok boss man that's fine. Derek told me yesterday. I can tell Derek for you'.

Hotch nodded, even though Penelope couldn't see, and replied 'good, ok thanks Garcia and please be in within half an hour and that's an order' and put down the phone.

Penelope decided to let Derek sleep a little longer whilst she had a shower and got dressed.

10 minutes later Penelope was putting on her make up when she decided to wake Derek up. She walked over to Derek and said 'baby you have to wake up we have to go to work, we have a case.'

It took him a few minutes. He opened his eyes and looked at her 'good morning baby, you look beautiful today, as usual' he smiled at her. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms round her. She said 'thank you baby, I'll show you a good morning hot stuff, im going down'

He kissed her and let her go. He got up and got in the shower. 5 minutes later he came down stairs ready to go to work. Penelope went to put her shoes and coat on.

They stopped at the coffee shop so Penelope could get her coffee, then they drove to work and got there on time.

Derek parked the car and went to open the door for Penelope and took her bags. 'thanks baby' Penelope said as she got out of the car and kissed him.

They walked to the elevator and got in Derek and Derek pressed the up button to get to their floor.

'did Hotch say the case was a bad one baby?' Derek asked Penelope so he knew a little more information.

'yea he said it was bad' Penelope replied then yawned. 'I'm so tired' She took a sip of her coffee to wake her up a bit more.

'I know I'm tired too, its gonna be a long day today and until we get the case solved.' Derek replied.

'well great I'm so looking forward to these long days.' Penelope said sarcastically.

They got off the elevator and went Penelope went to her office to get something. Derek followed her and then they went to the bull pen.

They sat down next to each other and listened as JJ spoke about the case.

'Last night Michelle Bradley went missing from a bachelorette party in Austin, Texas.' JJ starts telling the team 'the Austin P.D says she is the third in a series of abductions in a week'

'The first victim, Craig Pickett, he was a student at T.U. and he disappeared from a fraternity party and he was discovered at the parking lot just after sunrise.' JJ continued as the others listened 'and he was beaten with a blunt object'.

'The second victim, Heather Wilson she was living in the Old West district. She disappeared from a speed dating function and the next morning she was found in an alley nearby, she was stripped and stabbed'

'they were all abducted from a social gathering and a few witnesses say that they were there one minute and gone the next'

'so we know he's organised and he doesn't waste any time he knows who he wants.' Derek said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and JJ said 'he kept Craig and Heather for 12 hours before he killed them'.

5 minutes later

'ok wheels up in 20' Hotch ordered. Everyone got up and started packing their things and left. Derek, Hotch and Penelope were the last one's there. Just as Derek and Penelope were going to leave the room Hotch called them both.

'Derek you are staying here with Penelope you are not allowed on the case. We will call if we need your insight on anything or if we need you Penelope. Derek I'm only doing this for your health and to see if the nightmares fade a bit. It's probably only for this case but we will see how things go.' Hotch told Derek and Penelope firmly.

Derek nodded and said 'Ok boss man I understand' just as they turned to walk out he stopped them again and said 'I want you to move to Penelope's office as well and I'll tell the team on the plane'. Hotch carried on after a second saying 'it is also good for us' he saw their questioning faces and carried on 'the flirting at least we don't have to be traumatised by it' Hotch told them with a slight smile.

Penelope blushed and Derek chuckled. They left the bull pen. Derek went to get his things and Penelope went to her office, Derek met her there and started putting things down.

'How long do you think this case will take baby?' Penelope asked Derek when he settled down into the chair.

He looked at her and said 'to be honest I don't know depends on how many bodies we find and what kind of quick information you can get us to find this guy.' She nodded her head.

Derek opened his arms and grinned at her 'does my baby girl need a hug?'

She pouted and then went to give him a hug. JJ walked in and smiled 'oh sorry but Derek we need to go now' Derek let Penelope go and said 'I'm guessing Hotch hasn't said yet. I'm not going on this case. I'm staying here with Penelope to help her with the case and something else.' JJ nodded her head and said 'I see ok well I'll tell the others we can go then I think Hotch is already there. Good luck' JJ told them as she left her office again.

The Jet

The team got on the jet and they started to discuss the case again. Once they had discussed it Reid asked 'Hey where is Derek isn't he going to be with us?'

The rest of the team looked up and nodded in agreement Hotch sighed and said 'I have given Derek some time of for this case for some health reasons. He has to stay with Penelope and help us from there, she said that she would keep an eye on him.' The team nodded their heads in understanding and Rossi said 'oh ok is everything Ok with him though?' Hotch replied 'yea he is going to be fine I just would rather have him focused on the next case when he is better.' Everyone just shook their heads "ok".

Back at the office

'Derek I'm glad you told Hotch about the nightmares, you did the right thing baby and I'm proud of you for that because I know it must have been difficult for you but at least you told him' Penelope told Derek softly as he was doing some paper work he had to finish off.

He looked up from the file he was reading and smiled at her he rolled his chair over to her and took her hands 'Thank you baby that means a lot to me, I also told him part of what they were about and how long they have gone on for 'cause he wanted to know and you did urge me and tell me to tell him so thank you' he said as he kissed her soft lips.

They got interrupted by the phone ringing. They pulled apart and she quickly answered it. 'Penelope amazing Garcia is here at your service what is your wish?'

Hotch chuckled for a second then answered 'Garcia we know that Michelle was wearing a watch but witnesses say that she didn't have a watch on her that night because she didn't buy many watches can you tell me where she got her watches from and when she brought them and the watch that was put on Michelle was not hers and it was broken. Is Morgan there?'

Penelope wrote that down and said 'sure can boss man and yea he is here' Penelope put it on loud-speaker and said 'ok speak' down the phone and started her research on the watches.

'Morgan, Michelle was wearing a watch that wasn't hers, the unsub put a watch on Michelle but it was broken…' Hotch started.

'well maybe he broke the watch because he is trying to threaten them in some way or taunt them saying your time is up or maybe the unsub put it on after she died to say this is the time she died' Derek told Hotch and the rest of the team. Hotch agreed and said 'yea maybe but the rest of the victims also had broken watches on with the same time he couldn't have killed all the victims at the same time on different days' Hotch told him.

'well he could if that time means something to him.' Derek replied.

They continued discussing the case a few more minutes when Penelope had found something.

'OK boss man I found something here Michelle went to Austin Watch and Jewelry to get the watches and she got them on 11th May and 18th October.'

Sorry to leave it there.


	14. Take me home

Too many things unsaid!

Chapter 14

Take me home!

Penelope gave Hotch the information he needed and put down the phone. This carried on for 3 weeks until the case ended.

Penelope and Derek were making out with the door locked so no one would catch them. JJ called Penelope twice before she picked up the phone.

'Garcia' Penelope answered a little breathless.

'Penelope its JJ why do you sound out of breath and why did you or Derek not answer the phone you are both in you're office aren't you.' JJ questioned.

'JJ I had to go to the bathroom and Derek is getting something none of us heard the phone ring. And when I heard the phone ring I ran to pick it up' Penelope answered. 'anyway why did you call?'

Derek "walked" in to her office 'hey baby…' he "stopped when he saw her on the phone.

'I was calling to tell you that the case is over and we are on our way back. And we are going out for drinks after work tonight if you and Derek wanna come?' JJ asked her.

'oh yay my crime fighters are back, I'll tell Derek and see if he is going because I can't now I have to get back home and sort a few things out, plus I'm not feeling too great but I will ask Derek' Penelope answered, she really wasn't feeling that great lately.

Derek gave her a concerned look and she took the phone of her ear and said 'I'll explain in a bit' Derek rubbed her cheek and nodded.

'Penelope?' JJ asked as she was speaking to her but got no answer.

'yea sorry what were you saying?' Penelope answered.

'I was saying if you don't feel up to it we can go another day. Like we can go for lunch or something tomorrow' JJ said to Penelope in a concerned voice. 'did you ask Derek if he wanted to come out with us?' Penelope looked at Derek and he shook his head no 'No JJ its alright maybe I'll come with next time I have to do something and can you tell Hotch to text me please' Derek told JJ joining in the conversation.

'ok i guess it's just the 5 of us then. Yea I will tell Hotch to text you' JJ replied and then said 'OK we are getting on the jet now so we'll see you soon if you are still there that is' Derek said 'yea we will be here when you get back'

'Ok sorry but we have to go now. See you soon' JJ said then put down the phone.

Derek kissed Penelope quickly then asked 'baby girl you said that you weren't feeling well. Whats up? Are you okay?' Derek asked with concern in her voice.

Penelope took Derek's hand and said 'Yea baby I know, I am okay I have just been feeling sick for like the past week or so but I am fine otherwise I just want to go home and rest for a bit.'

Derek looked at Penelope with concern in his face and then kissed her softly. 'do you want me to drop you off home now or do you want to wait for the team?' Derek asked.

'no its ok baby I'll be fine I think I can stay a little while longer, but if I feel that I really need to go I promise to tell you okay?' Penelope told Derek.

'Ok but only if you're sure. I just want to make sure my girl's ok' Derek winked then kissed her.

'you're girl?' she said back with a smirk and kissed him again.

'hell yeah baby girl you're my number one girl and my only girl.' He smiled at her.

A few hours later the team arrived back at the BAU looking tired and worn out. Emily groaned and said 'it feels great to be back. Now I want to leave and go get drunk' Penelope thought she saw her boss man smirk a little. Every one said hello to Derek and Penelope and stayed around for a bit.

Every one, mostly Emily, was talking about how they wanted to go out and drink and the more they spoke about it the more Penelope felt sick. She turned to Derek and said 'baby do you mind taking me home, I think I have to go' she said to Derek with a pale face. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the rest of her team mates or Derek. They all looked at Penelope with concern in their face.

Derek took her hand and said 'of course I can baby girl. Are you feeling okay?' Derek asked with concern in his voice and his face. Penelope shook her head and said 'sorry guys you have fun and I'll see you at work on Monday' they all shook their heads and said 'its ok as long as you get better.' They said their goodbyes and Derek led her to the elevators.

'baby how are you feeling?' Derek asked Penelope when they got into the elevator.

'I'm feeling really sick, the team talking about going out and drinking made me feel even worse for some weird reason' Penelope laid her head against Derek's chest.

Derek opened the door for Penelope and she got in the car whilst rubbing her tummy. She put her seat belt on whilst Derek went round to his side of the car he put his belt on and rubbed her tummy as well. They smiled at each other and then Derek felt Penelope's head to see if she was hot she felt ok she wasnt too hot.

He started the car and drove out the building. He drove to Penelope's apartment and helped her get settled in. She went straight to bed and he followed her after getting her a glass of water. He laid down beside her and said 'do you want me to hold you baby girl?' she had some water and nodded her head. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms round her protectively.

She was just falling asleep when he got up slowly and said 'baby I just need to go and get something from the car I'll be right back ok?' she nodded and sat up 'hey lie back down baby I promise I will be back.' She laid back down and said 'you can go home you know I'm fine I feel sick, I promise I will call you if I need anything, or if anything happens.' She told him. He looked at her carefully and then nodded his head 'Ok, only if you are 100% sure.' She looked at him with all seriousness in her face and said 'yea I am 100% sure and I seriously promise to call you if anything happens.' Derek nodded and walked back to her bed. He bent down and kissed her softly and she kissed him back. 'I love you so much baby girl' he told her then kissed her again.

'I love you more baby' Penelope answered with a weak smile on her face.

'I'll come back in the morning very early by the way to see how you are.' Derek told her in a don't – argue – with – me tone.

'ok baby…' Penelope answered and curled in to her bed more with her hand covering her stomach protectively.

He left her apartment quietly and went to the shop to get a few things for Penelope. He then returned home and fed Clooney. He went to have a shower and watch T.V but couldn't find anything interesting to watch. He checked his phone and saw that he had a message from Hotch saying 'Hey how is Penelope is she feeling better now? JJ told me you wanted to talk to me is everything ok?' Derek sighed and replied 'Hi man, Penelope is still feeling sick I wanted to look after her but she sent me home. I wanted to speak to you about something important like tomorrow maybe I need you're advice about something I think…' he sighed.

A few minutes later he got a reply 'why did you not stay? She might need you. I would go back and look after her to make sure she is ok. Ok we can speak tomorrow we can go out for a drink or something for lunch?' He smiled and replied 'yea I will but we promised and yea that sounds great'

'ok I will meet you at 12 at Jimmy's what do you want to talk about anyway?' Hotch replied. 'yea that sounds fine and I wanted to speak to you about Penelope…' Derek replied a minute later.

'Hey baby girl how are you feeling?' Derek texted Penelope. He was really worrying about her.

She answered half an hour later saying 'sorry baby just read you're message now, I feel the same xxx' he sighed with relief knowing that she was ok. He answered back 'baby don't say sorry for that I'm just worried about you that's all. Want me to come over and make you feel better?xxxx love you'

He smiled when he got a reply from her 'you don't have to worry about me baby, what if I have a bug I don't want you to catch it, but yea I do want you to come over thank you baby you're the best xxx love you 2 xxx' Derek got and went to the kitchen to get the things he got for Penelope and headed to her apartment.

Any suggestions about what is wrong with Penelope?Xxxx


	15. Penelope, Em and JJ

Too many things unsaid!

Chapter 15

Lunch with friends!

Derek went to Penelope's house and laid there with her cuddling her protectively. The next morning Penelope woke up and hugged Derek tighter then she kissed him carefully he woke up and cuddled her 'morning princess how do you feel? Do you feel better?' Derek asked as he kissed her gently.

Penelope sat up and nodded 'yea a little I guess' she went to get up slowly. 'Baby where are you going? Do you want me to make you a tea or something?' Derek asked with concern in his voice.

She nodded her head and said 'can i have a tea please, I'm going to lay down on the sofa' Derek took her hand and led her to the sofa, once he made sure she was ok he went to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea with some toast. He came back a few minutes later with the tea and toast. 'here you go baby girl' she took a sip from the hot tea and put it down on the coffee table. She sat up and smiled 'thank you' she said then kissed him gently on the cheek, he smiled back and nodded 'do you feel better?' he asked when she had finished her breakfast. She grinned and said 'yea baby I feel so much better thanks' he grinned back.

A few minutes later after some comfortable silence Derek asked 'do you have plans today?' she nodded and said 'yea I am going out to lunch with JJ and Em unless you want to look after me and we can watch movies and eat popcorn and chocolate?' Derek laughed and said 'as much as I would love to do that and cuddling with you now seems amazing, why don't you just go out with Em and JJ for lunch and then come back then we can be together for the rest of the day, and I said I would meet Hotch cause he wants to talk to me about something. Actually looking after you and being with you sounds so much better.'

'no you should go to lunch with Hotch and I will have lunch with the girls and then you can come back and we can cuddle' she said with a smile. Derek smiled and replied 'OK, what time are you meeting Em and JJ anyway?'

'I think around half 12 what about you?' Penelope asked. Derek smiled and said 'same. How about we get dressed and do everything we need to do and then we can cuddle, because I know if we cuddle now I won't let you get'

Penelope laughed and said 'yea actually that does sound like a good idea, ok I'll go and get dressed first' Penelope said enthusiastically. Derek laughed as she got off the sofa.

He grabbed her hand and made her sit in his lap 'do I have my clothes here still?' Derek asked Penelope and Penelope nodded 'yup you do and I washed them for you I just forgot to give it back to you' he smiled at her and said 'thank you baby you are the best' she grinned and said 'I know I am' she got of Derek's lap and started to walk away.

'wait…' Derek called her.

'you know that the more time we waste now getting ready the less time we have to cuddle before we leave I want to cu…' Penelope was in the middle of talking when Derek kissed her. She returned the kiss and when he ended the kiss he grinned and said 'you can go now. That's all I wanted' he kissed her one more time before she left.

20 minutes later Penelope came in to the living room where Derek was sitting. He looked at her and smiled 'you look absolutely stunning baby' Penelope went red and said 'thank you' he looked at her and said 'wait you got dressed?' Penelope looked confused and said 'of course I did what are you talking about?' he grinned and said 'I wanted to see you get dressed… maybe you can just get undressed and then redressed so I can see…'

'dont give me any ideas.' She said with a smirk.

He kissed her then went to get dressed. He came back 10 minutes later. They cuddled and spoke about nothing and anything until they had to go.

Penelope got in her car and drove off to meet JJ and Em for lunch, whilst Derek went to meet Hotch.

Penelope got their just as Em arrived so they went inside talking and got a table whilst waiting for JJ to arrive.

'So PG how are you feeling today are you feeling better?' Emily asked when they sat down at the table.

Penelope smiled and answered 'I am feeling so much better actually it was probably just stress I guess or something.' Emily smiled and said 'well that's good to hear'

Penelope got up and said 'I'll go order the drinks what do you want?' Emily said 'oh I'll just have coke for now' Penelope nodded and went to order 3 Cokes for them. Soon after JJ arrived and said 'sorry I'm late, hey Penelope how are you feeling?'

Penelope and Emily both said its fine and Penelope told JJ that she was feeling better.

Emily started a conversation 'so we need to know all the gossip, what happened when we were away on the case and you were with Derek for 3 whole weeks' she looked at JJ and nodded in agreement with Emily.

She sighed and said with a straight face 'nothing happened we were just working and talking like we normally do there is no gossip. Derek fell asleep a few times but otherwise he just did paperwork and I was doing research for you guys. Otherwise I say again nothing happened.'

Emily and JJ sighed in disappointment. They ordered lunch and spoke about Derek, Reid and Hotch.

'Em, we all know you like Hotch you can not deny that. Plus I think he likes you too. Isn't that good' Penelope said to Emily and JJ said 'I agree with Penelope and I am pretty sure that every one else on the team would agree that Hotch likes you more than a friend'

Emily sighed and said 'I really don't think that he likes me like that…' Penelope gave Emily a look that shut her up and said ' OK what if Hotch texted you or called you and said "look Emily I really want something more between us would you go out on a date with me?" What would you say, you can not sit here and tell me you would say no' Penelope told Emily and she sighed in response 'OK I would say yes but I don't think that he would do that' Penelope rolled her eyes and said 'how do you know, is that what you think or is that what you believe, because believing and thinking are two completely different things, if you just believe that he might ask you out it will happen.'

Penelope and Emily moved on from her and Hotch to JJ and Reid. It wasn't a big deal with that one since she didn't want to argue and she knew she loved him.

Penelope got a text from Derek and it made her smile 'Hey baby girl, how's it going? Miss you xxx' she replied to the text saying 'Hey, its going fine having so much fun kind of making fun of Emily haha, how is it going with Hotch. Miss you more baby xxx'

JJ looked at Penelope and saw her smiling at her phone. She smiled and asked 'text from Derek?' although she already knew the answer. Penelope only nodded, she chuckled and shook her head. She got a reply from Derek saying 'haha aw poor Em Hotch would probably tell you to leave her alone lol, everything is going ok over here have fun xxx' she laughed and replied 'lol I'm pretty sure he would. I'll tell Emily she will most likely go red in the face. Xxx'

'Whats so funny?' JJ asked.

Emily had gone to the bathroom so Penelope decided to tell JJ about the text. 'well Derek is having lunch with Hotch and Derek texted me asking how it was going, I told him it was going great and that we were kind of making fun of Em. He texted back saying that Hotch would probably tell us to leave her alone. I said that I would tell Em that and see what happens then I'll tell Derek to tell Hotch' JJ laughed and said 'that's a really good idea. She is going to blush so bad.'

'yea tell me what her reaction is and I'll tell Hotch xxx' Derek replied to her message.

She smiled and didn't reply because Emily came back. 'Em I have to tell you something. Don't worry it's not that bad.' Penelope told her once she saw a look of concern cross her face. JJ laughed and she carried on 'I was texting Derek and I said we were kind of making fun of you, he is with Hotch by the way, and Derek told Hotch and he said "tell the girls to leave Emily alone" so yea Hotch is on your side he said not to tell you but we thought you deserved to know.' Penelope said with a smirk. Emily turned 50 shades of red and didn't know what to respond. Penelope and JJ started laughing and Penelope took a picture of her and sent it to Derek. 'baby look she went absolutely red when I told her but she didn't say anything xxx'

Emily, JJ and Penelope all ordered another coke when she got a text back from Derek 'haha I showed Hotch that then I told him what happened and why she was red. He also went red in the face. Why don't you tell her that Hotch said she's cute when she blushes xxx'

Penelope laughed and looked up 'Emily by the way Derek told Hotch and showed him the picture' Emily took a sip of her drink just as Penelope said 'Derek told me that Hotch thinks you're extremely cute when you blush' she choked on her drink and went even more red in the face. From both choking and being a little embarrassed. 'Tell him I said thanks'

Penelope and JJ laughed so much and then sent Derek a text saying 'baby I told her that you showed Hotch the picture and he said he thinks she is extremely cute when she blushes and she choked on her drink then said tell him I said thanks xxx hilarious me and JJ can't stop laughing.'

Penelope and JJ carried on teasing her for a little while longer until they called the waitress over and asked for the bill. Penelope paid for the food and drinks and the girls walked out happily talking and walking around.

Penelope texted Derek quickly after realising he was with Hotch and talking to him. 'Baby are you still with Hotch? xxx'

Penelope caught up with JJ and Emily, she was feeling a little nervous but she needed to know something.

Derek texted her back saying 'yea baby I am why? Is everything alright?' she could tell he was concerned and she let out a sigh of relief. 'everything is fine hot stuff don't worry. Have you spoken to Hotch about us? Does he know? xxx'

Penelope started feeling nervous, he might have just told Hotch by accident or something and he knows? will he be angry? what will happen at work? All these questions started to run through Penelope's mind as she carried on walking and listening to what Emily and JJ were discussing.

She got a text back from Derek a few minutes later saying 'baby girl, I haven't told Hotch anything we said they could figure it out themselves. So don't worry he doesn't know. xxx and I'd rather tell Hotch with you, not just me.'

Penelope let out a sigh of relief when she read the message Derek sent her. She did remember saying that they could figure it out for themselves, they are profilers after all. 'Ok good, I remember that :D xxx'

Derek texted back a minute later saying 'by the way Hotch said that you are not allowed in to work this week until you feel better. I told him that you were fine but he still said that you have the week off. I also have the week off cause I didn't have the week off work three weeks ago. Xxx'

After a few minutes Penelope received another text from Derek. 'Hey baby girl, Hotch wants to speak to us both tomorrow at your apartment is that alright. Its not about us he still doesn't know don't worry. Xxx'


	16. Derek and Aaron Lunch

Too many things unsaid

Chapter 16

Lunch Derek and Hotch

Derek and Hotch arrived at the same time they went in and sat at a table. They ordered drinks first. 'can I have a beer please?' Derek asked and Hotch nodded in agreement and the waiter went to get their drinks.

'hey' Hotch started the conversation.

'hey' Derek said back.

'so how is Penelope is she feeling better?' Hotch asked wanting to know if she was alright now.

'Yea Penelope told me she is feeling better today so that's good,' Derek said with a smile. Hotch smiled back and said 'good did you go over to her apartment like I told you?'

Derek sighed and said 'yea I did and I looked after her I was going to go to her apartment anyway because I got her something.' Hotch smiled and nodded.

Their drinks arrived and they took a sip. 'so…' Hotch began and Derek looked at him questioningly 'what did you want to talk to me about?' Hotch asked Derek.

Derek sighed 'ah that. Yea it's about Penelope…' Derek started. Hotch gave him a hard look and he carried on 'I am ready to settle down. I haven't asked her out yet but…' Derek mumbled the rest of the sentence. Hotch gave him another hard look and then asked 'what did you say? I only heard that you haven't asked Penelope out yet and then that you were ready to settle down.'

Derek looked up and blurted out 'I want to have a baby with Penelope' Hotch choked on his drink, once he had recovered he looked at Derek shocked 'ok… that's nice but you and Penelope are not even together' Derek nodded 'I know and that's the annoying bit so what do I do? I can't just sit down and talk to her then say "I want a baby with you and I want to date you" she wont take me seriously.'

Hotch nodded 'Of course she's not going to take you seriously. Why don't you just start with asking her out it might be easier that way? It won't be that bad and then you can just have an idea in mind of what you want to do or something, if you stay calm then everything will be ok.'

Derek nodded and sighed 'what if she freaks out or I don't act normal? What if she doesn't believe me when I tell her I want to go out with her?'

Hotch shook his head and took a sip of his drink. 'Enough with the what if's think about the positives and what good will come out of it. You will have gone on a date with someone you are madly in love with.' He said with a smile and Derek smiled too.

'ok I'll do it…' Derek nodded his head and Hotch said "good" and smiled.

'so when did you realise you wanted to have a baby with Penelope?' Hotch decided to ask, interested to know.

Derek went wide eyed and said 'around 4 and a half years ago' Hotch coughed and asked 'did you just say around 4 and a half years?' Derek smiled and nodded.

'Oh wow I didn't realise it had been that long.'

'Yea I know but I'm also not going to rush anything I mean we have time.'

Derek and Hotch both ordered their food and ordered another drink for them selves.

'so how are you and Emily?' Derek asked with a smirk on his face.

'well they are good, I haven't exactly got the chance to ask her out yet 'cause of the case and everything.'

'yea I know I understand that. You both should maybe hurry a little though and then you guys can be happy because that's what you both deserve.' Derek said calmly with a slight smile.

'Yea I know but it's not as easy I want her to be happy as well, it has to be the right time though. You can talk you and Penelope have danced around each other for years. You and Penelope both deserve to be happy too.' Hotch said to Derek.

Their food and drink arrived and they started eating and talking about nothing and everything.

Once they had finished they sat talking for a bit. Hotch went to the bathroom so Derek decided to text Penelope.

He texted her 'Hey baby girl, how's it going? Miss you xxx' he sat there with a smile on his face thinking about his relationship with Penelope. His phone vibrated and he looked at the message from Penelope and laughed, it said 'Hey, its going fine having so much fun kind of making fun of Emily haha, how is it going with Hotch. Miss you more baby xxx'. Of course she would be teasing someone.

He texted her back with a smile on his face 'haha aw poor Em, Hotch would probably tell you to leave her alone lol. Everything is going ok here. Have fun xxx'

Hotch came back and saw Derek smiling at his phone. He knew Derek was talking to Penelope. 'What has Penelope said now?' Derek looked up and was just about to answer when he got a reply from Penelope. 'lol I'm pretty sure he would. I'll tell Emily she will most likely go red in the face. Xxx' He laughed and looked up.

'Basically I was texting Penelope and asking how it was going at lunch for them, she texted me back saying that its going well and that her and JJ are teasing Emily' Hotch went a little red in the face. Derek smiled and carried on when he got a text from Penelope saying 'baby look she went absolutely red when I told her but she didn't say anything xxx.' He laughed at the text he saw with it.

He carried on and said 'So I decided to text my baby back saying you would probably tell them to leave Emily alone' Derek laughed when Hotch started turning more red and started coughing. ' look here's a picture of Emily red in the face after Penelope told her that you told them to leave her alone' Hotch looked shocked and said 'But I didn't say that and yea I might have said that if you had told me but… That's a nice picture though.'

Derek just laughed and sent Penelope a message. 'Haha I showed Hotch that picture and told him what happened. He also went red in the face. He then said she looks nice in that picture tho. Tell her Hotch said she looks cute when she blushes and see what she says.'

They carried on discussing the topic when Derek's phone vibrated. He looked at the message and laughed hard. 'baby I told her that you showed Hotch the picture and he said he thinks she is extremely cute when she blushes and she choked on her drink then said tell him I said thanks xxx hilarious me and JJ can't stop laughing.' He showed Hotch the message and he also went red then chuckled a little.

They called the waiter over after a bit and asked to pay the bill. Derek paid for the food and drinks and they left.

Derek and Hotch were walking and talking when Derek got a message from Penelope. 'baby are you still with Hotch?xxx'

Derek got a little confused and concerned by the text and texted her back telling her she is, asking her why and if everything is alright.

He got a text back from Penelope saying 'everything is fine hot stuff don't worry. Have you spoken to Hotch about us? Does he know? xxx'

Derek then understood why she was worried, he wouldn't just tell Hotch that they were together. He thought they would tell him together. He texted her back saying 'baby girl, I haven't told Hotch anything we said they could figure it out themselves. So don't worry he doesn't know. xxx and I'd rather tell Hotch with you, not just me.'

He carried on talking to Hotch until he got a reply from Penelope again.

'before I forget you both have the week off Penelope until she feels better and you still haven't had the week off yet.' Derek sighed and nodded his head 'ok I'll tell Penelope now.'

He texted her to tell her about the work situation 'by the way Hotch said that you are not allowed in to work this week until you feel better. I told him that you were fine but he still said that you have the week off. I also have the week off cause I didn't have the week off work three weeks ago. Xxx'

A few minutes of silence passed then Hotch asked 'how are you're nightmares anyway have they gone down now?'

Derek was hesitant to answer because he had had nightmares during the few weeks at work when he had not been on the case. Derek sighed and didn't answer. Hotch gave him a hard look and then Derek said 'I had a few…' Derek trailed off. Hotch asked 'when did you have the nightmares Derek?'

Derek cleared his throat and said 'Just on Wednesday on the first week… the second week was Thursday and Friday and the last week was yesterday and on Monday.'

Hotch sighed and shook his head. 'Did you speak to Penelope about them?'

'Yea she knows about them. I was either staying with Penelope at her house or she was at mine. So yea she knows about them.'

'good, yesterday night? You stayed at Penelope's last night didn't you?'

'Yea I stayed at Penelope's last night. I had the nightmare at work…' Derek mumbled.

Hotch looked shocked 'At work? Yesterday?' Hotch asked.

'Yea… I didn't mean to fall asleep though it just happened I was very tired.'

Hotch felt sorry for him. 'I know it's not your fault. I'm going to need to speak to you and Penelope. Are you both busy tomorrow?' Hotch asked.

'No I don't think Penelope is and I'm definitely not.' Derek answered.

'Ok can I meet you both tomorrow at Penelope's house?'

Hotch asked.

'yea I'll ask Penelope now.' Derek said and sent Penelope a text. 'Hey baby girl, Hotch wants to speak to us both tomorrow at your apartment is that alright. It's not about us he still doesn't know don't worry. xxx'


End file.
